


牡丹国色动京城

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城

第11章   
　　“报，李渊大军距此数十里。”  
　　“报，城南附近发现小股人马，正在安营扎寨。”  
　　“再探。”宋老生几步上了城楼，拿过副官手里的远镜向城下张望，果然看到几队骑兵顺着城墙由东向西行进，不远处的马车上还放着帐篷等器物。  
　　“将军，如此良机，不可再得啊！”有人献策，“若能因此大挫唐军锐气，陛下必十分欢喜。”  
　　宋老生沉吟，“谨防有诈，等斥候回来再说。”  
　　“报，李建成已率军抵达城下，正在列阵攻城。”  
　　“他带了多少兵马？”  
　　“不足一万。”  
　　宋老生眉梢一挑，指着城下大笑，“天助我也，李渊大军未到，此小儿郎居然敢来挑战，真是不知死活。”说完宋老生立刻点齐三万人马，出城迎战。  
　　城门打开，果然见唐军大旗猎猎飞扬。  
　　李建成单骑出列，手中长枪一转，枪尖直指宋老生，“老贼，你若立刻下马投降，本帅饶你不死。”  
　　宋老生哈哈大笑，“乳臭小儿，也敢大放厥词。”  
　　李建成冷笑一声，催动座下战马，朝宋老生击来。  
　　宋老生不慌不忙，待他驰得近了，才弯弓扣弦，一箭射去。  
　　李建成把头一低，那箭就当啷一声射在头盔上，吓得他当场翻身落马，狼狈不堪。  
　　“无胆鼠辈，居然也敢领兵作战。”宋老生满脸嘲讽，双腿一踢马肚，就要上前去擒李建成。  
　　谁知李建成打仗的本事没有，逃命的本事倒是一流。没等宋老生逼近，已经翻身上马，带着唐军仓皇逃窜。  
　　宋老生哪会放弃到嘴的肥肉，带着隋军一路急追。李建成若即若离，引得隋军越追越远，不知不觉竟离开城池一里多地了。  
　　“竖子休走。”宋老生急了，对准李建成后心射出一箭，满以为定能将他射倒。  
　　谁知李建成竟连头也不回，随手一挥，那箭就被他轻松扫开。  
　　宋老生正要射出第二箭，忽然瞥见前方一片乌压压的满是人头。眯了眼看去，那一面面迎风招展的大旗上，“唐”字赫然在目。  
　　“不好，快回城。”宋老生急速下令。  
　　隋军立刻调转马头往城门冲去。  
　　此时喊杀声四起，城门底下长枪如林，盔甲如雪，已把他们后路截断。  
　　“李建成。”宋老生咬牙切齿，恨不得一箭射穿此人后心。  
　　李建成坐在马上，俊目修眉，顾盼神飞。而他身后士卒军容齐整，杀气凛然，哪里有半分溃败的模样。  
　　宋老生正在寻思如何脱困，忽然听到有人大喊”宋老生被斩了”。  
　　宋老生暗道：我活得好端端的，谁在咒我？转念一想，立刻明白了。这是要乱我军心啊！  
　　他连忙大叫：“别听唐军胡言，宋某未死。”  
　　可惜他一人之力怎比得过众人之力，那一道喊声刚刚出口，便淹没在汪洋人海中。  
　　隋军听说主帅死了，顿时大乱，争先恐后逃向城门。但这时的城门已被李建成部下刘弘基截断，而李世民也正率领众人从旁边高地上直冲下来，企图一举擒获宋老生。  
　　宋老生大惊，前有虎狼，后有追兵，真是天要亡我。  
　　他正在悲叹，忽然发现李世民并不是率领军队冲来，而是只带了几名亲信。  
　　大笑，“李渊啊李渊，万幸你生了如此愚蠢的儿子。”  
　　李世民勇武过人，他身边的段志玄、柴绍也不是庸碌之辈，但两军交战，最忌逞匹夫之勇。只三人三骑怎敌得过宋老生的骑兵？好不容易苦苦支撑到骑兵赶到，又打不过宋老生的步兵。等大队步兵赶到，骑兵已败，而匆匆赶来的步兵尚未来得及调整阵型，又被宋老生的骑兵冲垮。  
　　李渊和李建成布下的完美计策，就这么硬生生被宋老生撕开了一个缺口，逃回了城下。  
　　“击鼓，不惜任何代价，拦下宋老生。”李建成的职责是牢牢固守前方，谨防宋老生逃出霍邑。但此时他也顾不得这么多了，连连抽动马鞭，率部朝宋老生追去。  
　　万幸刘弘基部早早守在城门处，城门也已经落了闸，宋老生进不去。  
　　李建成刚松了口气，抬眼一望，暗叫一声不好。  
　　城上竟然有人垂下绳索，要把宋老生拉上去。宋老生绝处逢生，双手抓住绳索上下攀援，已经离地面一丈多了。如果让他回到城里，霍邑必如一根钉子，把唐军牢牢钉死在这里。  
　　李建成弯弓搭箭，食指一松，那箭便如流星一般朝宋老生射去。  
　　若不松手，必死。宋老生没有办法，只能放了绳索，从半空直直落了下来。  
　　乱军之中，卢君谔忽然跳起，一刀砍下宋老生人头。鲜血飞溅，染红了城墙。  
　　周遭众人愣愣看着宋老生的尸体，连砍杀都忘了。  
　　卢君谔趁机将人头献给李建成。李建成高举宋老生人头，大喊道：“宋老生已死，降者不杀。”  
　　隋军见主帅已死，登时如一盘散沙。而唐军则气势如虹，手起刀落，杀人如斩草。片刻之间，血流成河，尸骸堆积成山。  
　　傍晚时分，李渊下令攻城。  
　　唐军没有攻城器械，便徒手登城，仅用一个时辰便攻下了霍邑。  
　　唐军大胜，李建成居首功。他率领的左三路军歼灭隋军两万精锐，打开了通往中原的门户。  
　　当晚李渊大摆庆功宴，重重犒赏了李建成。  
　　当然，也重重责罚了李世民。  
　　“若不是你大哥当机立断，此时我们还在苦战。”李渊很少用这么严厉的语气训斥儿子，但这次李世民真的让他失望了。  
　　他气得坐不住，在李世民面前转了几圈，指着他道：“我封你为右领大都督，是让你统兵作战，不是让你逞匹夫之勇。”  
　　李世民低着头不说话。  
　　李渊一看他这样子心里更来气，“你知道什么是匹夫吗，啊？”  
　　一个气得火冒三丈，一个闷头不说话。李建成暗暗摇头，将李世民拉了起来，“阿耶，您今天也累了，早点去歇息吧！”  
　　“你看看他，你看看他，可有半分悔改的样子？”李渊指着李世民，手指不停颤抖。  
　　“我来劝他。”  
　　面对这张笑脸，李渊有再大的火气也撒不出来。  
　　用力瞪李世民一眼，“多学学你大哥，哼。”说完袖子一拂，掀开帐帘出去了。  
　　


End file.
